A Merry Ending
by ernestjohn18
Summary: Veigar wishes to have a memorable Christmas. A moment that will keep the light within him for life. Veigar will miss her dearly for this Christmas will be the last time to see her. Lulu x Veigar WARNING: Dark Lulu and usage of Profanity Uncensored


" _I hope she gets here…"_

This was what Veigar thought as he looked to the sky while sitting at a bench from the Institute's rooftop. The rooftop was the same place where he reconciled with a certain female yordle. Christmas was coming in a few weeks. Soon, people would have Christmas gatherings like Christmas feasts and Christmas presents. It would be a joyous holiday for everyone. For Veigar, it was something else. He felt the joy would only last for a while because of some things that he couldn't explain. Nevertheless, he would cherish it as a moment where one piece of light will be with him forever.

The reason why he thought of what he said was an action that he made a few days ago. He had written a letter, requesting her to meet with him at a rooftop for some personal matter that he needed to attend. After finishing it, he went directly to her summoner's room because most of the time, she stayed there like it's also her room. He went to the bed of the summoner and placed the letter under the pillow. As he was going to leave, he noticed a picture frame at the ground. He picked it up and examined carefully. It was an image of her and two ghostly figures. The spirits looked to be deceased yordles. He wondered who were those dead beings. They seemed to know her.

It was then, he heard sounds of door knob rustling. He had to get out immediately. Placing the photo in his pocket, he looked for a way to the outside. He saw a nearby opened window as he hastily jumped through it to land who knows what. Luckily, he landed on a pile of bushes, so the fall impact was safe. He went back inside the Institute in another route. Once he got back to his room, he closed the door shut and locked it as he rested on his bed out of exhaustion. He thought she would chase him for stealing the photo. He was fortunate she didn't. If she was going to show up at the rooftop in a few days, he was sure that it would be a hostile response from her. Why hostility? Probably for trespassing and stealing. After reconciling with her before, he had to make a terrible mistake in hurting her. As he rested, he heard a loud roar that was so audible that it could be heard from his solitude. It was her. She was pissed.

' _Really pissed…_ '

A few minutes had passed like it was ages for waiting. If she couldn't come, he would accept it and return the photo to her and apologize after. He once had the good side of her, and he wasted it just for curiosity.

"Is this how you get my attention?"

Veigar flinched by that question. He felt a strange aura behind him as the atmosphere turned cold. It felt like someone was in a bad mood and about to beat him into a pulp. He slowly turned his head around to see a very angry yordle. It was Lulu in her short black dress with blue edges, high knee black socks, and shoes for a witch. She was in her new clothing, even in the harsh weather. Her eyes were golden, signifying anger. He gazed into her eyes, seeing only darkness within.

"I di- "

At that, Lulu gripped his neck with one hand as she lifted him up from the bench. Although the strangling was not meant to kill, it was like a way to comply whatever she wanted. Veigar tried to loosen her grasp, but he was weak to do so. Fearing that it may be tightened, he yelled.

"Please, I'm sorry!" Veigar cried.

"Sorry is not good enough for trespassing and stealing, dickhead," Lulu glared.

"I'm just curious and all!" Veigar whimpered.

"What a shitty excuse," Lulu sneered.

The scenario was there for a while before the next thing happened. She threw him hard down to the bench, breaking it completely. Veigar groaned in pain as his vision was starting to blur. The last thing he saw was a fist nearing to his face. He clenched his eyes, bracing for the impact. When seconds had passed, he felt nothing. No pain to feel. He opened his eyes to see only darkness. The world was nothing but blackness around him. He wondered if he died. He thought to himself that maybe this is what he wanted. To end his long suffering of change and regret. He stood up, walking with no directions to go. This was probably the end of him.

"Veigar?"

Suddenly, a light voice rang to his ears. He looked around to see where it was coming and whose voice was it. He saw nothing until a bright light appeared from a distance. Believing that this was the source, Veigar ran to it with sheer determination. As he was getting closer to the light, the brightness was starting to get lighter. As he reached out to tough it, a flash of light blinded him. After a while, it began to subside, revealing a scenario that Veigar believed to be a dream. The area looked like a snowy forest with some trees and grasses frozen solid. In front of him was a female yordle he was familiar with for a long time. She had a long dark purple along with a light silky purple tone of her skin. Her eyes gleamed with gracious emerald. She wore a red dress with golden edges that could depict her someone royal. What made her a sparkle of light was her delicate smile. The smile that Veigar knew and wished it never be ceased. The being in front of him was someone who was long gone now to be remembered.

"Lulu," Veigar whispered.

"How are you in this good season?" Lulu beamed.

"I don't know," Veigar shook his head as he looked down, "I'm not sure if I'm dreaming or not."

"Does it matter?"

"Huh?"

He looked up to see her very close to him. He felt arms wrapped around his waist as he was pulled close to her. He then gazed at her who looked at him with those wonderful eyes.

"I don't have much time, Veigar," Lulu frowned, "Say what you want to say."

"Wha- "

"Please," Lulu pleaded as he tightened her hold, "It's complicated for things like this."

"Okay," Veigar sighed, "First, I'm sorry for stealing that photo."

"You wanted to know who they were, correct?" Lulu asked.

"I do," Veigar nodded.

"They're my parents," Lulu answered, "A few months ago on my birthday, my summoner led me to the yordle cemetery for my gift. I was confused at first because I wondered why there of all places."

"Then, something occurred..."

"Their spirits?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded, "Their faces were less visual, but I had the feeling that they were them. I almost fainted by the sight. It was the joyful gift I had as we made up for the lost time."

"It must be breathtaking experience for you," Veigar remarked.

"It brought me to tears just to see them again after long years," Lulu wiped a tear, "Anyway, next please."

"Second, is it true that you will go?" Veigar hesitantly asked.

"That you will leave the Institute. You know the consequences, right?"

"I know," Lulu nodded blankly.

"Then why?" Veigar grasped her shoulders hysterically, "Why abandon your purpose and live your life with that treasonous summoner you call a father? You'll be branded as a traitor to the Institute."

Lulu didn't flinch by his sudden grab on her. If anything, she must've expected him to react in this way. It was true. She and her summoner were going to leave the League to find solace after being considered potentially powerful enough to bend anyone to their will. They wanted to be long away from them to never give harm. At first, Lulu was hesitant to leave and consider as a traitor after her banishment from her first home(Bandle City) and second home (The Glade), but accepted the fact that the people there would no longer recognize her as a true champion to the League, much like her summoner who was deemed too dangerous and evil. Sighing, she turned her blank stare into a menacing glare. The same glare when she turned dark.

"Because I'd rather die with him," Lulu declared firmly, "My new purpose is to be with him and nothing else."

"But the man's actions mean betrayal and death," Veigar pointed.

"I don't care," Lulu snarled, "Our purpose here is long gone by now."

"You don't care for anything that will happen to you outside of the League?!" Veigar yelled.

"I really don't anymore," Lulu shook her head, "I only care what I have left."

The dark mage's blood turned cold. His hold on her shoulders was starting to shake. His insanity died down for a moment as he spoke in a soft tone.

"Please, don't leave," Veigar whispered, "I can't lose you."

"I have to," Lulu frowned, "I'm considered danger enough to be a threat to everyone."

"I don't know if I can accept this," Veigar tried to hold back tears, "Ever since you changed into a nobody, I can barely recognize you."

"You can, Veigar," Lulu touched his chest, "I won't leave you because I'm always here."

Veigar then felt calm, but not in a good way. When she was true to her word, she was true to the core. The dark mage was not sure how to feel from her response. He didn't want her to go. After reconciling the differences between them, he was not ready to face something inevitable. The thought of her leaving from his sight would fill again the void within him. The void of being alone. Abandoned. When he changed to become a menace, he would still feel negativity within him and the thought of being alone was the first to come to his mind. When Lulu joined the Institute, that void was erased as he saw something in her. A beacon of hope. A symbol that would make him believed that he would return to his true self someday. She was his angel. She was his heart.

She was his everything.

If she were to leave him, he had to make the moment he had right now to be something. Taking a deep breath, Veigar cupped her face with his hands before whispering 'I love you'. He gazed at her momentarily before planting a kiss to her lips with tears streaming down from his face. Lulu wasn't surprised by this. It was like she expected it. She returned the kiss passionately as she further pulled him closer. This was what he wanted. He wanted to have an unbreakable memory. A memory where it would give him a reason to live on. They pulled back soon after.

"No matter what happens, Veigar," Lulu smiled weakly, "I'll always be with you."

"I love you, Lu," Veigar muttered, "For eternity."

The female yordle giggled as she wiped his tears before letting go the embrace. She then disappeared with the wind covering her fully. Veigar stood there, gazing at where she once was. This was his last encounter with Lulu. He would never see her again. He then closed his eyes, hoping to get him back to reality.

When he opened his eyes, he looked to see only the sky. He was still on the ground after being thrown down. He got up to his feet, dusting off the excess snow. He looked around to see she was no longer in the area. He only saw what appeared to be a staff by the stairwell. He approached it and examine its appearance. It was her original staff. A staff completely made out of wood with essence of Fae energy. A note was pinned on it. He took it and read the words.

 _Veigar,_

 _I left you with my staff. Consider it as another piece of who I used to be. Keep it as something that you may use for your endeavors (Like your domination scheme). This is my last present for you. I hope you can cherish it with all of your love. Just remember, I'm never gone for I have a place in your wounded heart. I will always be your light whenever you need to see hope. I am not dead, Veigar. I am alive. For you._

 _Merry Christmas and Farewell, Veigar, Tiny Master of Evil._

 _With Eternal Love,_

 _Lulu_

Veigar shed many tears. It was truly a touching letter. He tightly gripped the staff and promised to himself that he would not use it. Yes, he would treasure it as a special artifact. A weapon dedicated to the once sorceress of the Fae. It was the best thing to do to honor her. Wiping his tears away, he went down the stairwell with a proud smile on his face. The best gift to receive from his true friend.

"Goodbye, Lulu," Veigar said to himself, "I'll never forget you."

On the outskirts of the Institute, a female yordle was watching the building from a distance. She had no expressions to what she did. Truth to be told, she was glad that she made someone's Christmas memorable.

"Ready to leave this place?"

She turned around to see a hooded man in his summoner's robe. The man looked to be a recent adult. Giving a wide grin, she approached him with arms raised and a nod. At that, the summoner picked her up and cradled her like a newborn child. She then fell asleep in his arms as he trudged into the snowy forest. The past was now behind her. She was glad to be rid from the pain as her new beginning was on the horizon.

 **THE END**


End file.
